


Couldn’t Help Myself

by KuroBakura



Category: Rab C Nesbitt (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Out of Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Davina just could not take it anymore. She needed to get something off of her chest before it gets worse.
Relationships: Davina (Rab C Nesbitt)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Couldn’t Help Myself

Serenity walked over quickly to the front door of her flat as she suddenly heard a knock on the door from the kitchen. When she opened the door, there stood Davina, in all her beauty. Serenity never could get enough of Davina. For Serenity, Davina was a goddess. A tall and voluptuous goddess. Though, Davina looked a little distraught at the moment but it did not change the way Serenity feels about her.

”Hi, Davina! ..Is something wrong?” Serenity asked her, feeling both worried and scared. Davina let out a sigh before she spoke to Serenity.

”Can I come in? I will not be long, I promise.” Davina asked a question and replied to her. Serenity nodded and moved to the side. Davina nodded back and come into Serenity’s flat. When Davina was fully inside of the flat, Serenity shut the door and stood in front of it and Davina.

“What is on your mind, Davina?” Serenity asked her another question. Davina blushed. Davina was a little nervous about having to speak with her. Though, this is something that has been in her mind for quite a while and eating her up inside at the same time. Davina _had_ to do this. Otherwise, it was just going to make her feel worse that she already does. Davina gulped before she began to speak again.

”Serenity, there is something that I have been needing to tell you. For quite a while.” Davina spoke up. Serenity’s happy expression on her face suddenly disappeared.

”...You hate me, don’t you?” Serenity asked. Davina’s eyes widened.

”No, I do not hate at all! It is quite the opposite actually. Honestly...I am very quite fond of you.” Davina replied back, blushing as well. Serenity felt a little better about that but still, she was curious how fond of her did Davina feel about her.

”How fond of me do you feel about me exactly?” Serenity asked another question. This time, Davina could not speak another word to the younger woman.   
  


“Why am I like this? It should be so simple but it is not at all. I need to be honest with her but how can I? What she ends up hating me more? Though...I can not do this to myself. I truly can not. Not anymore” Davina thought to herself. Serenity watched her friend feel conflicted with herself.

”Davina, you do not have to feel afraid to tell me anything. What is truly going on here?” Serenity suddenly spoke and asked her, trying to get her attention. Still, Davina felt like that she could not say it but...she had another way to let her know what she wants to say to her. Davina started to walk closer towards Serenity.

”Davina?” Serenity asked another question as she started to back up towards the door of the flat. Davina still did not speak as she got closer and closer to the younger one. Before she knew it, Serenity’s back was up against the door, still looking at Davina. Davina old not hold it in anymore. Their faces were only mere inches away from one another now. Serenity could smell Davina’s perfume that was coming from her body. It made her feel dizzy and intoxicated at the same time. Both of them were blushing, too.

”Davina...what in the world is going on here?!” Serenity asked even yet another question. Still, Davina did not speak a word to her. This was starting to worry the younger one even more. Davina just had to go for it. It was now or never.

”Davina, please tell me what is going on! I am being completely seri-!” Serenity was cut off from what she was saying by Davina suddenly smashing her lips against Serenity’s. At first, Serenity was shucked but...she did not push the older one away from her at all. In fact, she let Davina keep on kissing her in the lips until Davina pulled away. When Davina did, Davina’s eyes widened again and started to back away. She could not believe that she just did that to her best friend.  
  


  
“Serenity, I am so sorry! I just took your first kiss and I did not even ask you if it was okay to do so! Please forgive me!” Davina said to her, feeling so bad about what just happened but she did not regret it.Not one single bit. And neither did Serenity. Though, Davina was afraid to look at Serenity now. Serenity smiled.

”Did you mean to do that on purpose or what it a “spur of the moment” kind of thing?” Serenity asked one more question. Davina looked at her once again.

”I...I meant to do that but yet...I..I just could not help myself. The thing is...the thing is that I really like you, Serenity. Hell, I even love you!” Davina replied to her and explained. Davina was so worried that the younger would hate her now. She could not bear the thought of that. Serenity walked over to Davina and stood in front of her once again.

”I..I love you, too.” Serenity suddenly spoke to her. Davina was shocked. Completely shocked.

”You do?” Davina asked her. Serenity nodded.

”Yes. I do.” Serenity answered her.

”But...does it feel weird for you to feel that way about an older woman? Well, quite a bit older than you.” Davina asked her another question. This time, Serenity shook her head a couple of times.

”Not at all. Actually, that is one of the reasons that I attracted to you nor I dated anyone in high school. Because I like women that are older than me. I always have. Your age does not make you any less desirable, Davina. I have seen men swarm you and basically want you so badly. And honestly, I feel the same way but I never thought for a second that I could compete with those men. I mean, I just look like a feminine boy, to be perfectly honest with you.” Serenity replied and explained to her, too. Davina smiled.

”You are beautiful the way you are, Serenity. There are so many things I love about you, inside and out and nothing that I do not like about you. Also...I would not have minded if you did that. In fact, I would have chose you out all of those men.” Davina said to her.

”Really?” Serenity asked. Davina nodded.

”Yes.” Davina replied to her. At this point, both women were very happen to know that they felt the same way about each other.   
  


“By the way...it is okay if I kiss you this time?” Serenity asked another question to Davina. Davina nodded as she smiled.

”Of course, dear.” Davina answered her. Serenity moved her head closer towards Davina’s and have her a kiss on the lips. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed. They felt so happy and excited at the same time. It was like a dream come true for the both of them. When they pulled away after a minute of kissing, Serenity and Davina looked at each other.

”I love you.” Serenity said to Davina.

”I love you, too.” Davina said back to her. Davina spend another hour in Serenity’s flat with her before heading back to her. Serenity could not believe it. The woman that she has been crushing on for a while feels the same way about her. It made her so happy. Not to mention that Davina and her were going to go on a date next week. Their official first date. Serenity just hopes that nothing will until then. As for Davina, she felt so relieved that she finally told Serenity the truth and now does not have to let the feelings fester within her anymore.

She finally felt _free_.   
  


**The End**


End file.
